freedomplanetfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Monster Hunter Carolac
|Sexuality = ??? (It is Fusion so...) |Age = ??? |Birthday = Valentines Day (Monster Hunter Carolac's First Fusion Appearance) |Height = ??? |Weight = ??? |Element = ??? (Likely a mix of Metal and Water) |Status = Fusion |Body = Mostly Carol's build |Skin = |Fur = Yellow-Green, Lilac |Scales = |Feathers = |Markings = Black |Hair = |Eyes = Tan |Clothes = Mix of Werelac's clothes and Hunter Carol's attire at the time of Fusion |LoveInterest = Themself? |Relatives = |Friends = ??? |Enemies = Serpentine,??? |Affiliations = Unknown, Classified |Occupation = Monster Hunter |Alignment = Hero |Likes = ??? |Dislikes = whatever Werelac and Hunter Carol despise? |Weapons = Sharp Nails, Most of Hunter Carol's weaponry |Abilities = Skills of Hunter Carol combined with Werelac's beastly strength. |Moves = Wild Slash Claw, ???, Combination of Werelac's moveset and Hunter Carol's abilities. |ThemeMusic = ??? |Appearances = ??? |CreationDate = 2/14/2020 (Released Early) |Creator = DSXZ (FUSION ONLY!) Licensing |VoiceActor = Dawn_M._Bennett & Andi Sina (Overlayed/Simultaneous, non-canon?) }}Monster Hunter Carolac is a possible Fusion of both Werelac and Hunter Carol. History One Day, Hunter Carol received a mysterious package containing two Potara earrings and a note inside, reading: Curious as to what this means, Carol knew what she had to do. She devised a full-proof plan to lure out Werelac, her Lover, out of hiding. She created a fake News report stating that Serpentine was spotted within the Avain Museum. In the middle of the night, Werelac broke in, and spotted "Serpentine" in the middle of the room covered in Hunter Carol's gray coat. When she got closer, she discovered a Decoy, and found one Potara in the Decoy's possession. Curious, Werelac picked up the Potara, then, out of the shadows, Hunter appeared. Werelac was surprised at first, but Hunter was able to calm her down as to avoid destroying Werelac's earring. Hunter told Werelac a story about the Potara Earrings (to her best understanding), and was eventually able to convince her to wear the earring. Simutaneously, Werelac attached her earring to her right "ear", and Hunter attached her earring to her left ear. After about 3 seconds, they both flew directly in the air, straight at each other! Once they came into contact, a bright flash of light appeared, then...a creature awoke, staring at her hand, wondering what had just happened. Would she see her reflection in one of the Glass cases? Little did she realize at that moment, Werelac and Hunter Carol no longer existed at that moment anymore. Monster Hunter Carolac has been born! From there, not only will her life be determined by her actions alone, but also the actions of her Creator as well. Description Monster Hunter Carolac is a Fusion of both Werelac and Hunter Carol. As such, she retains the powers and abilities of both creatures upon Fusing. Qualities of both girls are also present. Appearance Their clothing appears to be a mix of both's attires at the time of Fusion. The two Potara Earrings being worn can be seen; one on the left ear where Carol wore hers, and one on the right fin where Werelac wore hers (Werelac's fins are Fused underneath or somewhat inside Carol's ears). Both Potaras are Tan colored. Overall Carol's build but with features carried over from Werelac: Werelac's horns are fused with Carol's Head (with mixed coloring), Werelac's Spiky Bands and collar are present, Carol's eyepatch remained abeit slightly smaller in size (Fusion might have also partially restored eyesight), the tail being more straight at the tip similar to Werelac's, though still big and fluffy like Carol's, Werelac's tendrils are present with some Carol fur coloring, and their eye color has been Fused as well. Lastly' the Black markings seen from Werelac are Fused around Carolac's body as well. Trivia *Thought released early due to timing complications, Monster Hunter Carolac's "Birthday" is on Valentines's Day. **This was done deliberately by DSXZ to show the love he had for Spookyrus's two Werelac AU characters Werelac and Hunter Carol. **Monster Hunter Carolac's silver hoop around the Potara is shaped like a Heart, a possible reference to this. Gallery Monster Hunter Carolac Sketch by DSXZ.JPG|Sketck by DarkraiShadowXZ Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Female Category:Fusions Category:Monster Hunters